camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Beans Are from Mars
Synopsis The Squirrel Scouts suspect Lazlo and his friends are from another planet, and so they kidnap them for some genuine alien interrogation. Production Music * Turkey Reel - Harry Bluestone & Emil Cadkin * Bugle Fanfare - Harry Bluestone & Emil Cadkin * Comedy Snatches 8 - Keith Papworth call 911! * Link Z - Patrica Cory * Mud - Ron Aspery * Watch Out! - Dick Walter * Saw Theme - William Trytel * Persuasion - Johnny Hawksworth Squirrel Scouts kidnap Lazlo, Raj and Clam * Games Played In The Dark - Richard Harvey * Synchrostings - Part 11 - Trevor Duncan plan to take over the world of course!" * Evil Alien Attack 1 - Harry Bluestone & Emil Cadkin * Alien Spacecraft (A) - Gregor Narholz Trivia/Goofs *The stuffed "patient" that the Jelly Beans operate on would be seen again falling from Ms. Mucus's trailer in the episode "Beans in Toyland". *When we see Gretchen for the last time, she has no sleeves. *'Goof:' **In the scene in which Gretchen says "Shut your traps!", Nina's badge sash is gone. **When Lazlo is trying to practice first aid on the doll, at first, it has a bandage on its head. Later, it's gone and after it is electrocuted, the bandage is returned. **When Lumpus says "know this by heart", Slinkman is holding reading cards, but in the next shot, Slinkman is right next to Lumpus when just a second ago he was in front of Lumpus. *The Totem pole in the Jelly Bean's cabin has a monkey (Like Lazlo), an elephant (Raj) and a rhino (Clam) carved into it. *When the Squirrel scouts get their ice cream, Patsy can be seen eating Neapolitan flavor, Nina vanilla, and Gretchen chocolate. *At the end of the episode, you'll notice that Nina's glasses slightly slipped, and you can see her real eyes. *Patsy, the Squirrel Scout member, has a crush on Lazlo. Quotes *'Patsy': (sobbing) I never thought my Lazlo could be...an alien! *''(The masked Squirrel scouts have just tied up the Jelly beans)'' *'Raj': Who-who are you? *'Clam': Wh-what d'ya want? *'Lazlo': (Sniffs) And why do you smell so nice? *'Patsy': (Giggles) *'Lazlo': The patient's eyes are googly again! *'Lazlo': It's so cold, I can see my breath! (breathing out snowflakes) Hey, what's wrong with Clam? *''(Clam is getting a brain freeze)'' *'Raj': (Laughs) He has what we call the "brain freeze." (gets a brain freeze with His face except for his nose imploding inside His head.) *'Lazlo': Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Brain freeze! (gets a brain freeze and making funny faces, as the Squirrel Scouts laughed at them outside the cabin.) *'Gretchen': Be careful! *'Nina': Your faces could stick that way. *'Patsy': Especially since you just ate 16 gallons of frozen glue. *'Nina': And, uh, (her glasses slip.) everyone knows that aliens don't eat ice cream. (re-adjusts her glasses.) *'Lazlo': Oh, yeah? Let's recharge! *'Squirrel Scouts': (screaming in terror as the Jelly scouts statically recharge themselves) Transcript Gallery ru:Мороженое и пришельцы Category:Jelly Beans Episodes Category:Recurring Characters Episodes